1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforcer for a taste-modifier. More particularly, it relates to a reinforcer for a taste-modifier comprising fresh Curculigo latifolia fruits, dried fruits thereof or a curuculin-containing material obtained therefrom, which reinforces the taste-modification effect of said taste-modifier by lowering the concentration of divalent metal ions in the mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known taste-modifiers, which affect the receptor membranes on the tongue in such a manner as to modify the taste of a food, include those which remove the sweetness of a sweet food in the mouth, for example, gymnemic acid contained in Gymnema sylvestre leaves and ziziphine contained in Ziziphus jujuba leaves; and those which convert the sourness of a sour food into sweetness in the mouth, for example, miraculin contained in Synsepulm dulcificum fruits.
It is further known that Curculigo latifolia fruits, which grow in Western Malaysia and the southern part of Thailand and belong to the genus Curculigo of Amaryllidaceae, are good to eat and exhibit an appetizing effect.
Although miraculin has the abovementioned effect, it is not put into practical use as a taste-modifier because of its poor stability.
No effect of Curculigo latifolia fruits except the abovementioned one has been known so far.
The present inventors have found that a sour material or water taken after eating Curculigo latifolia fruits would taste sweet. Thus they have attempted to identify the sweetness-inducer. As a result, they have found that a specific protein contained in Curculigo latifolia fruits is the aimed sweetness-inducer (cf. Japanese Patent Application No. 153143/1988).
However the taste-modification effect of the abovementioned curuculin-containing taste-modifier is to such an extent at the highest that a sweetness comparable to that of a 0.3M aqueous solution of sucrose may be induced from a 0.02M aqueous solution of citric acid or that a sweetness comparable to that of a 0.1M aqueous solution of sucrose may be induced from water, when the receptor membrane on the tongue is fully modified with a sufficient amount of said taste-modifier. Thus the industrial application range of said taste-modifier containing curuculin is restricted thereby.